A Nobody's Best Friend
by SharleaNorth
Summary: Roxas wanted a pet, but he never thought it would be this much work to take care of one little dog/heartless/thing. Special chapter up for Azul Twilight
1. Pretty Please?

Hi! This is my second story and I'm really excited! It's one of the few I've actually wrote on my own. It's not too different from my first, so hopefully you'll find this one as amusing. This story is in Roxas's point of view. (It was orgininally going to be Axel, but I thought it made him seem a little too childish, so I switched it a little.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Organization XIII...or a rabid sheep for that matter...but I wouldn't mind one!

* * *

"Mr. Superior, sir?" I said trying to use my best manners. 

"What do you want Number XIII?"

"I, uh, I was, um…" I stuttered not sure how to voice my question.

"Tell Axel if he wants something he needs to come see me himself."

"Axel didn't send me."

Xemnas looked up from whatever he was writing to give me that do-I-look-like-an-idiot face. I had to restrain myself from laughing as Axel's voice popped into my head.

_Why yes, sir. And more so today than ever before, I might add_.

"I was wondering if I could get a dog, sir."

Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you know the cost of caring for a pet, Roxas? You have to buy food and pay medical bills. You have to clean up after it and exercise it and not to mention they take up a lot of space."

I could hold back any longer. "Have you walked around the castle lately? There's room to spare."

"Roxas, a pet also needs attention, and with missions, you're not home much."

"Please?" My last resort.

"No, now please leave."

Talk about rude. I made sure to slam the door on my way out. I was about to turn out of he hall when I had an idea. I raced back to Xemnas's office and barged in. He looked up annoyed, "What?"

"How about a cat?"

"No."

"Python?"

"Definitely not."

"Tarantula?"

"No."

"Bat? Hamster? Eagle?"

"No, Roxas."

"Rabid sheep?" Axel's dream pet definitely caught the Superior's attention. He sat stunned for a moment.

"What? Where would you get a rabid sheep? No."

"Squirrel?"

"Roxas, there are no pets allowed in my castle!" He said jumping up and pounding his hands onto the desk.

"Well then what do you suggest?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm, "A mouse turd?"

Slowly lowering himself into his seat, Xemnas took a deep breath and answered, "I suppose if you kept it in a cage…"

I hate him.

* * *

Review please! and tell me what you thought. I'll take the good and the bad. 


	2. Lilly

I would like to dedicate this chapter to kidd12. I wasn't planning on writing more till you said something! This chapter is more to add more plot to the story then to be incredibly funny, but considering I just came up with it and wrote it in the past, oh, thirty minutes, it's not bad. I would also like to dedicate this story to the memory of Lilly, my brother's hampster. I burrowed her name for the little shadow heartless in this chapter. Lilly was a black hampster, which is the inspiration for the name. A heartless named something so bright and happy and a little black hampster. I thought it was funny, but then again, I was the one to suggest the name to my brother...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

When I got back from my mission the last thing I expected was to see Xemnas and Axel standing outside of the door to my room. If you didn't know they don't exactly get along really well. The second thing I noticed was Axel was smiling. Something was up.

"Hi?" I said as I approached the door.

"How did you mission go, Number XIII?" He couldn't just say hi.

"'Sup, Roxas?"

"What are you doing here?"

Xemnas looked like he was about to comment on my lack of respect, but Axel spoke up.

"We had something to give you." Axel looked nervously at Xemnas. "But when we put it in your room, it sort of destroyed it."

I pushed past Axel and slammed my door open. My room was a complete disaster. The sheets had been pulled off my bed, the few posters I'd hung up had been ripped down, and in the middle of the room sitting in a puddle of -well you get the picture- was a little shadow heartless.

It was smaller than most shadows and it was wearing a bright pink collar.

"Isn't she cute?" Axel said trying to make up for the mess that was basically his fault.

I ignored the mess for a second, "She?"

Axel looked over his shoulder. Xemnas had disappeared. Good riddance.

"Boss man wasn't too happy, but I think I finally talked him into letting you have a pet, but he didn't want an animal in the house, so we got you a heartless. What he doesn't know, is I had Namine mess with its head and now it thinks it's a dog."

"Does she have a name?"

"Yea, Namine was calling it, her, Lilly. 'Cause Lilly's such a bright and cheerful name for our little heartless here…"

I laughed. Namine could be too optimistic sometimes.

"I, um, thought I'd gotten it potty trained, but I guess not." Axel said pointing to the puddle. "You'll have to train her yourself."

The little shadow walked over and started sniffing my shoe.

"I don't know what a heartless eats." I said hoping that Axel and Namine might have figured it out.

"You'll figure it out eventually." He's such a big help.

I sat on the floor and the little heartless walked over to me. I stared. She stared. I never noticed that shadows had such big eyes. She was cute. And I would finally be getting a pet.

"Well, she looks hungry so we'd best go figure it out." I said with a smile. The heartless sensed my happiness and she jumped on me and licked my face.

Axel stared laughing. I looked up to find out was so funny and he just pointed at me.

"Your heartless just finished licking its butt."

* * *

Those of you who have pets can relate I bet. I know we have a dog and two cats, and they seem to only want to give me kisses after they've just finished cleaning themselves. I don't think they understand how gross that is. I'm going to work on another chapter, so hopefully I'll have come up with an idea in a few weeks or so. Please Review!

Sharlea


	3. Lost

Okay, here's the next part. It's kind of long and kind of vague, but late and I wanted to get something up quick. Nothing much to report other than that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Claimer: Lilly and Sockson are mine. Sweetie Angel Puss WhiteWolfShaera's bear, but since I came up with the name I'm claiming half of it. Preferably the half that her dog hasn't ate.

It turned out Lilly ate the same things as Axel and Demyx: anything. At least I didn't need special food for her. I'd spend the next few days trying to get use to having a pet. I put newspaper on the floor and put my bear Sweetie Angel Puss on a shelf out of her reach. She learned that 'no' meant don't do that and I tried to encourage her good behavior by petting her and giving her cookies.

Namine and Axel would drop by to check on things, but neither would stay long. I'd thought they would have been helping out more, but they seemed to have their own things to do.

That's why I was startled when I heard the knock on the door.

"Roxas?" Namine's voice carried through the door. Lilly lifted her head to the familiar sound.

"Come on in." I said trying to stash the piles of junk out of sight.

Namine slipped in, only allowing enough room for her to get into the room. "I brought you something."

I noticed the folded paper in her hand. She smiled and offered it to me. I unfolded it careful so I didn't rip it. It was a picture of me and Lilly. I had hoped she would give it to me. I'd seen her working on it in the few rare trips out of my room.

"Do you guys need anything?"

"Nah, we're good." I smiled. "Thanks for the picture!"

She smiled shyly and turned her attention to Lilly who was shredding one of the newspapers.

"Can I take her for a walk?"

The question caught me off guard. Lilly hadn't left my room since I'd gotten her. She was a heartless after all, which means that she had more of a heart then the rest of us. What if someone decided to, well, get rid of her? Did Axel and Namine already tell everyone that I had a pet heartless?

I was about to deny Namine request. But I just couldn't, if it had been Axel I would have had a sarcastic remark, but this was Namine. I couldn't say no.

"Sure. Just keep her on the leash, and in the castle. And don't go too far, she'll get tired and…"

"A little over protective aren't we?" Namine giggled, attaching a pink leash that match Lilly's collar to the metal ring holding her name tag. Gently coxing her, Namine led Lilly into the hallway.

I allowed myself to walk to the door and watch then walk to the end of the hallway. I kept telling myself I wasn't going to follow, but I found myself walking after them.

"Hold it." A hand grabbed me roughly by the arm and jerked me around. "A little over protective aren't we, Dad?"

Axel let go of my arm, but kept an eye on me till I began walking back to my room.

"Nothing's going to happen to her." Axel said guessing why I was worried. "I mean what's the worst she can do? Loose the heartless?"

I looked up at him in shock. That was when I heard foot step run around the corner.

"Roxas," an out of breath Namine said. "She just slipped out of the collar and I lost her."

I turned to Axel.

"I hate you."

We spent the afternoon running around the castle to find Lilly. We'd asked everyone if they'd seen her, but to no avail. She was missing.

I returned to my room and sat on my bed. I ran the little pink collar through my fingers. She must have remembered something about being a shadow and being able to fade into the floor. If we ever found her, I'd have to have Namine fix that. I didn't want to lose her again.

Axel barged in without knocking, as usual. "I just checked Twilight Town and it's heartless free."

Namine pushed in past Axel, "Demyx said that Hollow Bastion hasn't seen a heartless in awhile."

I flopped back on my bed. She was gone. I'd barely had her a week and she'd disappeared. What did I do wrong? I don't remember doing anything mean to her.

"Is this... thing yours?" The voice made us all jump. Xigbar stood in the door holding a shadow by the stomach while it squirmed and chewed a sock. "I found it in my room chewing on a shoe. I don't know where it got the sock from."

Lilly was tossed on to the bed next to me. She dropped the sock long enough to lick my face then proceeded to chew on the sock.

"Well, that worked out well." Axel said dismissively. "I'm hungry; I'll catch you guys later."

Namine sat down on the bed and began to pet Lilly. "Roxas, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she'd gotten away. If you want I can take away the memory of being able to disappear like that."

I felt bad for making Namine worry like that. "No, it's good. If she wants to get out, then we should let her. She needs to get out once in awhile. Being stuck in this place could drive anything crazy."

Namine smiled. "So where did the sock come from?"

I picked it up and looked at it. Near the toe there was shaky embroidering. It took me a second to read the name.

"It says Sockson."

* * *

Lost? That's okay. I can help you. First, review this story. Second, read my other story Riku's Secret. Third, review that story. And last but not least, Re-review this story to laugh at it since you finally get it!

Sharlea


	4. Tricks

What do yah know? I updated (finally!) I'm pretty excited about it, though. This chapter goes out to AzulTwilight, who successfully guessed the culperate in The Mountain Dew Mystery! Congrats, Azul! Hope you like the chapter.

I will warn you, this isn't my best piece of work, but I'm relatively happy with it. I think I'm going to write one more chapter and that will end this story. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Mountain Dew, or Trix. And Tina and Dixie go to AzulTwilight!

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table propping my head up with my hands in hopes to keep myself awake. For what must have been the billionth time today, Lilly skidded across the table pawing at the surface in hopes of getting a better grip.

I had spent the past week trying to entertain the heartless, but she seemed to only want to do thing that would get her in trouble. I'd pulled her out of toilet bowls, fished shoe string out of her mouth, and saved her from certain death after she'd barreled into Saix. And I was on my last nerve.

"'Sup, Rox?" Axel asked walking into the room and making a beeline to the fridge.

"Lilly's driving me crazy and-" I began.

"That was rhetorical." Axel said pouring Mountain Dew on a bowl of Trix.

I glared at him from across the table.

"No, really, I was joking. What's going on with Lilly?"

"She's driving me crazy and I don't think I can put up with it much longer." I said laying my head down on the table.

"Did you try getting her out of the castle and letting her explore?" Axel asked self-toasting a piece of bread. I always hoped that he'd end up incinerating the bread, but he was always able to toast it to perfection.

"I took her for a walk yesterday out in front of the castle."

"No, I meant get her out further. I mean, this place is kind of doom and gloom. Take her somewhere nice and sunny."

It wasn't a bad idea. Even a heartless could get sick of darkness. And Lilly did have the mentally if a dog.

"That's not a bad idea." I admitted.

"What can I say?" Axel said with a grin, "I'm just amazing."

* * *

I figured Twilight Town would be the safest place to take Lilly. There were a bunch of backstreet that I figured we could walk without been noticed and it would provide her with someplace new to explore. And since I could just portal back, we didn't really need to worry about getting lost.

So, after fighting to get her leash on, I transported myself and the little heartless into an alley.

She was excited, to say the least. She ran from one side of the alley to another, sniffing trashcans and chasing cats all while fighting to dislocate my shoulder.

"Lilly, chill out, slow down!" I yelled hoping to give my arm a rest.

But the little heartless had smelt something and was pulling even harder. I sighed and followed, running a little to catch up with her. I followed her threw each alley, trying not to run into trashcans.

As we turned into another alley, I caught sight of a dog sniffing an open trash bag. I guess that the dog's scent had been what Lilly was following, because she started barking at the dog.

The dog seemed to jump at the unexpected noise, but trotted over to us to investigate. At the same time a girl pushed pass me and scooped up the dog.

"Don't you ever run away from me again, Dixie!" she cried burying her face into the dog's fur. After awhile she seemed to remember running into me and looked up. "Oh, sorry about running into you. I was just so worried about Dixie and I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay, really." I said with a smile as Lilly went over to meet the newly released Dixie.

"I'm Roxas." I said switching Lilly's leash to my left hand in order to shake hands with my right.

"Tina." She said with a smile. "And this is Dixie."

"Oh, yeah, this is Lilly." I said nodding towards my heartless.

"What kind of dog is she?" Tina asked curiously.

Oh. I'd never thought of that. My plan had been to just avoid being seen entirely. I never thought of what would happen if we got caught. Let alone if anyone asked about Lilly.

"She's a Black Lab Chihuahua mix." I lied.

Tina looked at me funny, but didn't say anything else. I began to plan our escape. I figured I could run quick enough to get away and run into a few alleys and portal us back to the castle. I doubt that the girl could keep up with me.

"Well, does she do any tricks?"

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Does Lilly do any tricks?" Tina asked and then, before waiting for my response, "Sit Lilly."

To my surprise, the heartless obeyed. She hardly even sat for me.

"Good girl. Now, lay down."

I didn't know that Lilly even knew how to lay down on command, yet she managed to.

"Now stand up."

Lilly jumped up, happy to play the game.

"Now, play dead Lilly."

The little heartless paused, and then turned to look back at me with a confused look on her face.

And that did it for me. I doubled over laughing. Poor Lilly looked loss how sure how to play dead when she kind of was. Tina, too, looked confused, not quite sure what was so funny.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but slowly began to move away.

"Yeah." I said catching my breath, "We got to go now, though."

And with that I pulled Lilly away from her new friends and transported us back to the castle, all the while laughing.

* * *

Well, I happy with it, but I would love to hear what you think!

Shay


End file.
